


say anything

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: i love the way you lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> contains conversation mostly ; fluff / written on march 17th, 2011

”eh? yuto-kun? what’s bring you here? come on in!”

 

”nah, i’m just bored.” _without you._

 

”oh, i’m bored myself as well. wanna eat something?” quoth yamada as he leads him to the living room.

 

”no, thanks. i want nothing.” _but to wrap my arms around you and hold you tight._

 

 

they sit next to each other.

 

  
”you're hopeless.” a chuckle.

 

”i know.” _and it’s all because of you._

 

  
tic toc tic toc tic toc!

 

only the clock sings a monotonous love song filled the living room as the two of them reminds silent uncomfortably; watching the lifeless square of an electronic blankly.

 

  
”d-did you in love with m-me?” broke the silences between them, yamada asks him carefully. simply making the younger widened his eyes a bit. his heart flutter.

 

”what?! no, yama-chan. no.” _way in hell if i don’t love you._

 

”ah, i see. could you hold me, please? it’s cold.”

 

”no!” _never seemed so hard for me to hold my desire to touch you before. not when you asked for it._

 

”why, yuto-kun? why did you lie to me?” a sigh.

 

  
the taller blond could only do nothing but abuse his lower lip nervously. clutching his knees tightly, thinking about an excuse yet nothing comes up.

 

  
”am not.” _gonna let you know that i was lying._

 

”i don’t believe you.”

 

”w-why?” _was that really hard for me to let you know how i feel about you?_

 

"your words, there’s nothing to believe in.”

 

  
nakajima exhales a bitter laugh.

 

 

”then what do you believe?” _from a hopeless like me._

 

”your unspoken words inside your heart. i love you, yuto-kun. a lot.”

 

 

yamada smiles; fireflies in his iris. and nakajima is speechless.

 

 

”b-but i’m not.” _gonna let you go as i know now that you feel the same._

 

”i love the way you lie.” yamada laughs softly as he speaks before resting his head on a tensed shoulder belongs to the man he loves next to him.

 

  
then a sweet smile escape his lips when he felt nakajima’s arm sneaking around his slim waist shyly, tugged him closer, eager for more contacts; for warmth. he knows more than well that nakajima's in love with him, even though he said the opposite.

 

he always knows.


End file.
